Don't Slide
by Ryia Jen Rowen
Summary: Warning this fic be Yaoi. Keith/Lance Hunk/Pidge If you don't like that, don't read it. You have been warned...


Disclamer: I don't own Voltron. I don't own the song. I'm just a mostly harmless teenager, writing for herself and friends...  
  
Slide  
  
A Voltron Yaoi Song Fic  
  
By: Ryia Jen Rowen  
  
  
  
~Even on a day like this  
  
when your crawling on the floor  
  
reaching for the phone to ring  
  
anyone who knows you anymore~  
  
Lance Braddock sat on the floor of his room leaning back against his bed. He felt miserable. He closed his eyes, remembering the practice drills earlier. He had shown off. He was bored. He could do those moves in his sleep, and Keith knew it. Keith had yelled, of course. That seemed to be all Keith did around him anymore.  
  
~It's all right to make mistakes,  
  
You're only human.~  
  
Lance sighed. He couldn't help but slip into the all too familiar role of the carefree joker when Keith was around. Keith left him feeling foolish and vulnerable. It seemed so much simpler to slip into his elaborate facade than to deal with his confusing feelings about his Commander.  
  
~inside everybody's hiding something~  
  
Lance sighed. He could try to hide it from the world, but inside he knew it was true. He had fallen in love with Keith.  
  
~Staring at the same four walls,  
  
Have you tried to help yourself~  
  
"Baka"  
  
'thump'  
  
"Baka"  
  
'thump'  
  
"Baka"  
  
'thump'  
  
"Baka"  
  
'thump'  
  
"Coward…"  
  
'Thump thump thump CRACK!!'  
  
"SHIT!!"  
  
Lance rubbed his hand, where two knuckles had just popped out of place.  
  
"You need some help? Or should I save the punching bag ?" a voice from the door said.  
  
Lance turned and glared at Pidge. "Ha ha, very funny."  
  
Pidge grinned. "Come on. I'll help you wrap your hand and then hold the bag for you."  
  
~The rings around your eyes don't hide,  
  
That you need to get some rest.~  
  
"So what's bothering you so bad?"  
  
Thump  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Thump  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Thump  
  
"So?"  
  
Thump  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
Thump  
  
"Well I'm just fine."  
  
Thump  
  
"It's Keith isn't it?"  
  
…  
  
Lance stood still and glared at the smaller boy. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Don't argue with me when I know I'm right Lance Braddock, or I will kick your butt. I may be short, but I can be mean."  
  
~It's alright to make mistakes  
  
Your only human  
  
Inside everybody's hiding something.~  
  
Lance glared at Pidge.  
  
Pidge glared at Lance.  
  
"You could not kick my butt."  
  
"I will if you don't tell him."  
  
Lance continued to glare at Pidge.  
  
Pidge glared right back at Lance.  
  
"IF I promise to tell him, will you leave me alone?" Lance sighed.  
  
"Yes, but I want you to tell him within one week." Pidge stated.  
  
"ONE WEEK?!?"  
  
"Or I'll kick your butt and tell him myself."  
  
"…Fine. One week. And by the way, where did you learn to bargain anyway?"  
  
Pidge grinned, "That is a secret."  
  
"It figures…" Lance groaned. "I'm outta here before you drag me to see him right now."  
  
~Take time to catch you breath  
  
and choose your moment.~  
  
Lance sighed. One week, that was all he had before Pidge told Keith. How was he supposed to tell him?? Just walk up and say 'Hey Skipper! Guess what? I have fallen hopelessly in love with you."? Keith would  
  
kill him.  
  
Lance sighed again. It was almost time for dinner, but he didn't feel like eating. He couldn't face Keith tonight, not with Pidge there.  
  
Lance stood up and headed for the gardens. Maybe some fresh air would help him out…  
  
  
  
~Don't Slide~  
  
  
  
Keith stared at the spot where Lance had been standing. He hadn't *meant* to go off so hard on him earlier, but the younger man seemed to bring that out in him. He just didn't want Lance to fool around so much, and maybe even get hurt.  
  
~Even on a day like this  
  
when the morning seems so far  
  
think the pain belongs to you  
  
but it's happened to us all.~  
  
Keith turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hunk grinned at him. "You really care about him don't ya'?"  
  
Keith sighed, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Only when you know what to look for. I did the same thing with Pidge."  
  
"So everyone knows?"  
  
"Every one except maybe Lance. Remember buddy, Lance is Lance. He can be as bright as Pidge at times, but other times you have to spell it out for him, and even then it can take him a little while."  
  
Keith laughed, "Your right Hunk, there are times Lance is as dumb as a brick."  
  
Hunk's face darkened, "Remember Lance is still Lance, and you need to tell him."  
  
"I don't want-"  
  
"Keith, Lance cares about you. If you care about him at all, you should tell him, at least out of friendship."  
  
Keith sighed. "Alright. I'll tell him later…"  
  
~It's alright to make mistakes  
  
Your only human  
  
Inside everybody's hiding something~  
  
It was late that night when Keith finally found Lance. Lance hadn't been at dinner and Keith had begun to worry. Keith's breath caught in his throat when he saw Lance.  
  
Lance was sitting on a bench in a back corner of the garden. He was bathed in the moonlight. His skin, appearing even paler than usual, made him appear almost ghost-like. His chocolate brown hair was falling into his face as he looked at one single white rose.  
  
~Take time to catch your breath  
  
and choose your moment.~  
  
A cold wind blew, and a gentle rain began to fall. In that moment, with the rain falling down upon him, Lance seemed a little less like a spirit, and more human.  
  
Keith spoke, "Lance??"  
  
He winced inwardly at the way Lance jumped off the bench at his voice and took a few steps back.  
  
"Keith?" Lance stammered. "What are you doing here? It's raining and you're getting soaked."  
  
"So are you." Keith replied.  
  
"Ah-well… yeah…" Lance said warily.  
  
"You weren't at dinner." Keith stated, trying to glare at Lance with out gawking. "Nanny was not happy about that."  
  
"She send you to beat some sense into my thick head?" Lance scoffed, turning away.  
  
"Lance…" Keith said taking a step forward. Lance jumped back eyeing him warily. "Lance?" Keith spoke softly. What's wrong?"  
  
~Don't Slide~  
  
Lance turned to Keith. "I have a confession to make." He whispered.  
  
Keith blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "What's wrong Lancer?" He added the childhood nickname on to the question without a second thought.  
  
Lance's head fell. He gazed at the small white rose. "I love you…"  
  
  
  
~You brought this on yourself  
  
And it's high time you left it there~  
  
  
  
"I love you…"  
  
The three little words that were spoken in a mere whisper made Keith's heart stop beating.  
  
He couldn't have heard Lance correctly, could he??  
  
It was several long moments before Keith remembered how to breathe.  
  
It was several more moments before Keith realized Lance had disappeared.  
  
Keith stared at the spot where Lance had been, trying to will him to appear. Then Keith ran into the rain. Praying Lance wouldn't do anything foolish.  
  
"Lance, don't you dare disappear on me. I will find you. I care too much to let you go."  
  
  
  
Keith tripped over something soft and went sprawling into the mud. When he turned to look, he realized that that something was Lance.  
  
Lance lay half-curled up in a corner, eyes closed, breathing shallow.  
  
Keith bent down to pick up his best friend and dream lover. He looked at Lance's face, where tears were mixing with the rain. Keith then started inside. He was soaking wet and Lance was even worse.  
  
~Lie here and rest your head  
  
and dream of something else instead.~  
  
When Lance work up, he was sure he was dreaming. He lay in a bed with Keith sitting beside him. "Whaaa???" he moaned.  
  
Keith smiled down at him. " You know Lancer, you shouldn't run off so fast. I didn't even have time to tell you how much I care about you before you were gone."  
  
Keith smiled at the look of pure shock, confusion, and disbelief on Lance's face, before bending down to kiss him softly.  
  
"Now then," Keith stated, "move over in that bed. I'm cold."  
  
Lance chuckled and complied, snuggling into Keith's arms. "Love you…" He murmured.  
  
"I love you too Lancer. One question though, what happened to your hand??"  
  
Lance opened one eye, "stress relief." He said yawning.  
  
Keith laughed softly as he held his lover in his arms. Smiling as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~Don't Slide…~ 


End file.
